


Flirt Like Me

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Even the most flirtatious lad of Amburi needs flirting tips. Enter, Amarendra.





	Flirt Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



Shivudu could hardly believe his eyes.

_Who... who on earth was the man standing in front of him-- looking almost EXACTLY like him?_

It was almost like staring into the mirror... except that the mysterious stranger had a fuller, somewhat flowy mane, and his perfectly arched moustache blended seamlessly into a gorgeous beard.

Amma never told him about a long-lost twin... did he have one?

And how did he suddenly materialise in front of him? He wasn't around even a moment ago, and yet...

"Easy, Mahendra, easy," beamed the stranger. "Too many questions all at once!"

_Gosh, could this man read minds too?_

"Shivudu, if you prefer," he added with a candid smile in response to Shivudu's startled frown.

"Wait, you KNOW me?" Shivudu couldn't help gasping now. "Who ARE you, by the way? And why that name?"

"A kindred spirit, I guess," pat came the playful reply. "The name is Amarendra. See, Mahendra rhymes with my name, doesn't it?"

"It does," agreed Shivudu. A jovial man, this Amarendra... he wouldn't mind befriending him. "You can call me Mahendra if you want... sounds nice! Why don't you join me near the waterfall?"

"That would be great," smiled Amarendra.

Minutes later, the two lads were dipping their ankles in the cool waters of the Jeeva Nadhi, munching berries.

"Oh, look at her!" Shivudu pointed towards the waterfall all of a sudden.

"She is so playful, the Jeeva Nadhi," gushed Amarendra.

 "Not the waterfall, silly! Do you even look at girls?" Shivudu snapped.

"My dear Mahendra," Amarendra looked at him almost kindly now. "I used to be a sassy flirt once upon a time."

"Phew, seriously? You don't seem like one," commented Shivudu, his eyes never leaving the heavenly beauty dancing sensuously above the waterfall he had always dreamt of scaling.

"I was one," sighed Amarendra dreamily, "before I met Devasena."

"Ooooh, you are in LUUUURVE!" Shivudu grinned. "Tell me about..."

"You're getting distracted," interrupted Amarendra. "And the Rule No. 1 of flirting is-- DON'T LOSE FOCUS."

Shivudu was spellbound. He had never, in his wildest dreams, thought that he, the most flirtatious lad of Amburi, might need FLIRTING TIPS of all things... and yet, Amarendra's words made perfect sense.

"That was amazing, dude! Do you have other flirting tips to share? Especially for this girl?"

"Well, you know something? There are some generalised and some specialised rules regarding the art of flirting," Amarendra's face was serious now... well, as serious as his twinkling eyes would let his face look.

"Tell me, I'm all ears... anything for her," pleaded Shivudu.

"Ah, tough one. Looks like you need to scale this waterfall first," smirked Amarendra.

"The RULES! Look who's getting distracted now," Shivudu growled.

"Good! So assuming that you have scaled the waterfall, let's come to Rule No. 2. OBSERVE."

It was Shivudu's turn to smirk now, because _observing_ girls was something he considered himself rather good at.

"No, my dear Mahendra, you are NOT a good observer, contrary to what you imagine," Amarendra chimed in. "You are extremely confused about what the girl seems to think of you... and just because your optimism and luck have favoured you in all your not-so-clandestine affairs so far, you may not be that lucky in your upcoming venture... so better listen to me, young man!"

_Good lord, was this Amarendra a spy or something?_

"I won't lie, I have been spying on you a lot," confessed Amarendra with yet another killer smile. "And your observational skills suck. No, Mahendra, every woman is not necessarily interested in you, and you need to observe her gestures to take the hints. Remember, a NO means a NO. Which brings me to Rule No. 3, CONSENT."

Shivudu began to remember all the Amburi girls he had kissed nearly by force... and his countenance turned a deep crimson.

"Wait, so do I need, like, _permission_ to flirt?" He asked anxiously.

"To initiate? No. To continue? Yes... that's where the observation part comes in handy, so that you know she isn't getting mad at you. So that's it about flirting, I guess... the generalised advice, that is," Amarendra summed up. "May your bravery take you forward!"

"You are a GEM, man! I wish I had met you earlier, bro," screamed Shivudu in delight, trying to embrace Amarendra, and instead, stumbling awkwardly over a rock.

Amarendra was gone as mysteriously as he had arrived-- hell, he had _vanished!_ \-- but Shivudu had no time to be dazed.

 DON'T LOSE FOCUS, he reminded himself, preparing to take the final leap. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> @CarminaVulcana: This was my take on that Amarendra-showing-Shivudu-how-to-flirt prompt. Hope you enjoy this somewhat ghostly (!!!!) piece of insanity that hopefully compensates for the (lack of) spooky prompts!
> 
> Amarendra introducing himself as a friend instead of a father? Okay that idea was shamelessly taken from Apur Sansar (the third film of the iconic Apu trilogy)!


End file.
